coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chris Martin
Christopher Anthony John Martin (nacido el 2 de marzo de 1977) es el cantante, compositor, pianista, y ocasionalmente guitarrista de la popular banda de rock, Coldplay. Tiene una voz de barítono y es conocido por su frecuente uso del falsetto. Estaba divorciado con la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow. Ahora se rumorea que tiene una relación con Jennifer Aniston. Niñez y Estudios Martin es el mayor de cinco hermanos, hijo de Anthony y Alison Martin, un contador y una maestra, respectivamente. Asistía a la Sherbone School, una escuela solo para varones en Dorset, y es graduado con honores y como el Primero de la Clase en el University College of London, donde fue capitán del segundo XI Equipo de Hockey. Martin siempre toco el piano familiar desde muy pequeño, y luego aprendería como tocar la guitarra y violin. Trabajo como solista Como solista, Martin ha escrito canciones para una variedad de artistas, que incluye a Embrace (Gravity) y Jamelia (See It In A Boy's Eyes). También ha colaborado con Ron Sexsmith, Faultline, The Streets e Ian McCulloch. Formó parte de las voces para el single Band Aid 20 llamado Do They Know It's Christmas Time? a finales del 2004. En el 2005, colaboró con Nelly Furtado en el tema All Good Things (Come to and End), para su disco "Loose", publicado en 2006. Alguna vez se rumoreó que los dos estaban saliendo, luego de su actuación juntos en el Festival Glastonbury de 2002. Furtado bromeó sobre el tema diciendo: “Si es mi novio, sólo que todavía no lo sabe”. La fascinación de Martin por el hip-hop fue develada en el verano de 2006 cuando colaboró con el rapero Jay-Z, para su álbum de regreso “Kingdom Come” luego de que los dos se reunieran a principios de ese año. Martin puso algunos acordes juntos para una canción llamada Beach Chair y se los envió a Jay-Z, que con la ayuda de Dr. Dre agregaron la batería para completar la canción. La canción fue interpretada el 27 de Septiembre de 2006 por los dos, durante el tour Europeo de Jay-Z en el Royal Albert Hall. En el 2007, Martin apareció en el tema titulado Part of the Plan de Swizz Beatz, como single de su álbum debut, "One Man Band Man". Martin también ha trabajado como solista con Kanye West, con quien compartió una sesión durante el 2006 en el Abbey Road Studio. Chris canta el estribillo en el tema Homecoming, el quinto single del tercer álbum de Kanye West, “Graduation”. Vida Personal Martin estaba divorciado con la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow. Su hija Apple Blythe Alison Martin, nació el 14 de mayo de 2004, en Londres. El segundo hijo de la pareja, Moses Bruce Anthony Martin, nació en Nueva York el 8 de Abril de 2006. Simon Pegg (un amigo muy cercano de Martin), y Jon Buckland son los padrinos de Apple. Influencias Una de las bandas a las que Martin les da crédito por ser la mayor influencia en el como músico es la banda noruega A-ha. Una canción en particular se ha quedado en la cabeza de Martin, que se cita: “Cuando tenía 12 años, “Hunting High and Low” estaba siempre en mi cabeza y A-ha todavía sigue siendo una banda importante para mí”. En 2005 Martin dijo: “Estaba en Ámsterdam y puse el álbum 'Hunting High and Low'. Recordé ahí mismo lo mucho que me había gustado este álbum. Es simplemente una composición impresionante”. Martin es también conocido por tener un estilo vocal parecido al de Morten Harket, cantante de A-ha. “Fue el modo en el que Morten Harket solía tener varias cosas en su muñeca. Yo todavía lo hago. El es el hombre más bondadoso y lindo que conocerás.” U2 ha sido otra influencia importante sobre Martin, en el aspecto musical y político. Para la edición de la Revista Rolling Stone “Los 100 Artistas mas Grandes de Todos los Tiempos” escribió sobre U2: “No compro pasajes de fin de semana para Irlanda, o esperar por ellos enfrente de la puerta, pero U2 es la unica banda que puedo decir que la conozco de corazón. La primera canción del álbum 'The Unforgettable Fire', 'A sort of homecoming', la sé de derecho al revés, es tan enardecedor, brillante y hermosa. Es una de las primeras canciones que toqué para mi bebe que aún no había nacido”. Martin, además, comenta sobre el efecto de Bono sobre sus esfuerzos en la caridad y sus Martin también ha citado a Bob Dylan, The Police, Sting, Travis, Embrace y Keane como influencias. Chris Martin, hablando sobre sus fans "Coldplay es para gente con excelente gusto, inteligentes, increíblemente lindos, talentosos, habilidosos, exitosos y aferrados a la vida. Coldplay es para personas que saben de qué se trata la vida. Siempre están entreteniendo, les encanta hablar también. Dulces, encantadores. Tienen gran éxito co chicos, o chicas, o ambos. Generalmente, son los mejores habitantes de su ciudad. Tal vez estoy siendo muy parcial, pero definitivamente tengo razón." Categoría:Miembros de la banda